Symphony of Swords
by brokibrodinson
Summary: A friendly spar borne of boredom soon leads to something far more interesting. Rated for yaoi and language. Dante/Nero. Oneshot. Complete.


**A/N:** I'm back, baby! Wouldn't you know it, the only reason I've managed to complete this is because I've been procastinating so much about my exam study! 3 exams to go -.-  
>Anyway the original plan for this was going to be a heated, sexual-tension filled fight that ended up in sex, but that idea turned into something else pretty quickly and probably isn't nearly so interesting. Might give that idea another go sometime though. You're welcome to adopt it yourself if you wish, though tell me if you do because I'd definitely want to read it!<p>

I hope this has turned out alright. If you ask me, it seems filled with Dante x Nero fic cliches but I've tried to minimise them as much as I can. Does anyone even still read these fics? Certainly none of my favourite DMC authors have updated for a while. You know who you are XD.

Also this contains my first ever sex scene that I've written entirely on my own so I hope it's alright.

Hope you enjoy!

Warnings: NSFW: sex, language, fluff perhaps verging on the ridiculous (I'm not even sure anymore)

I DON'T OWN DEVIL MAY CRY

* * *

><p>Business was running slowly at the Devil May Cry office. The weather was freezing, with biting gusts of cold wind that howled along the streets like rabid dogs. The sky was almost permanently a dark dull grey and it poured with rain often, with the occasional thunderstorm.<p>

Nero was bored out of his mind. He lazed around on the couch watching TV and hoping the power lines wouldn't get disconnected (again!). He wondered absently when Dante would get back – he'd been out for hours.

"Where did he go again?" Nero muttered to himself. He vaguely remembered Dante yelling that he was going out but he couldn't remember why – he hadn't really been paying attention.  
>It can't have been a mission; surely he would have invited him along if that had been the case.<br>Nero sighed and flopped back on the couch. Daytime television was so boring!  
>He switched it off with a frustrated growl and was about to storm off to his room when the door swung open with a dramatic crack of lightning.<p>

Nero swung around in alarm only to see Dante stride in looking pleased with himself, shutting the door behind him.  
>"Where the hell have you been, old man?" Nero asked him, somewhat annoyed that he had left him alone in such boredom. "And what's with the melodramatic entrance?"<p>

Dante grinned at him. "Aww, was poor Nero all frightened of the storm without Dante to protect him?" He ruffled Nero's hair.

"Like hell!" Nero snapped, blushing and slapping the offending hand away. He snatched the plastic bag Dante was holding only to be disappointed at its rather uninteresting contents; toothpaste, soap and shampoo and conditioner. It was true they were practically out of these items, but that didn't stop them from being rather anticlimactic.  
>"Is this all you went out for, Dante?" Nero asked. "You were gone for hours!"<p>

Dante had the grace to look guilty. "I may have stopped to look at some bikes on the way back..."

Nero snorted. "Typical..."

"So anyway why is it so freezing in here, kid? Forget where the heating switch is or something?" Dante asked, effectively changing the subject.

Nero had bundled himself up in several blankets in an attempt to stay warm and was looking rather adorable, his cheeks pink from cold as he glared at Dante's question.  
>"No the heater isn't working. I took a look at it, I think one of the wires is broken."<p>

"Damn," Dante grumbled, "I'll have to get it repaired." He turned back to Nero. "So what have you been up to, kid?"

"Don't call me 'kid,' old man," Nero glared at him half heartedly; it was a battle he would never win but would continue to fight. "I've just been watching some TV."

"Mind if I join you?"

Nero shrugged. "It's your TV." He moved down the couch a bit to make room and switched the TV back on. He even allowed Dante under his precious blanket; it was fairly large and could just fit both of them under it. Out of nowhere, a strong arm wrapped around him and pulled him flush against a warm body. "What the fuck, Dante?" Nero hissed.

Dante grinned down at him. "You're nice and warm," he murmured, causing Nero to blush and stammer something unintelligible.

The truth was, Nero had found himself hopelessly attracted to the older man for ages now. In fact, the further he thought back, he wasn't even sure when it had started. When he had first met him? When he watched him walk away with a salute just after they had defeated the Saviour? Or more recently, when he had moved in with him? Nero wasn't sure, but he supposed it didn't really matter, the point was, he was currently pulled closely to the side of the object of his desire and his body was VERY aware of it. In fact he could barely concentrate on the TV at all thanks to the elder hunter's proximity.

"Give me the remote," Dante commanded. "I really don't care about the best way to make a casserole."

Nero snickered as an image came unbidden to his brain of Dante in a frilly apron baking a casserole. Dante in a frilly apron...with nothing underneath... NO! Nero hurriedly pulled his mind away from such thoughts, as hilarious as they were. When he started to imagine things like Dante naked, certain other parts of his body started to react in ways he'd rather they didn't, especially in his current situation.

Unbeknownst to Nero, a steady blush had worked its way onto his face. Dante, still waiting for Nero to pass him the remote, noticed and wondered what he was thinking about. He leaned over Nero to grab the remote, in doing so pressed himself even closer to Nero in an effort to reach further – the remote was on the armrest of the couch.  
>Nero was shaken out of his reverie as he felt Dante press closer to him, only to realise he was after the remote, as Dante settled himself back and started triumphantly flicking channels.<p>

Just then, a huge flash of lightning illuminated the sky in a sheet of white. The TV suddenly flickered and died – the power was cut.

Dante cursed as the room was plunged into darkness. The only source of light was the blue glow of Nero's Devil Bringer.

"What the hell are we going to do now?" Nero muttered, disentangling himself from his cocoon of blankets.

He could practically hear the smirk in Dante's voice as he replied "I think we should go get a pizza!"

Nero groaned. "Not again. Seriously Dante, you need a bit of variety in your life."

"You mean you _don__'__t __want __pizza?_" Dante asked in shock.

"No I don't. In fact I wouldn't mind some Chinese."

"You wanna go me, kid?"

"You bet I do, _old __man_. If I win, we're eating Chinese!"

"Oh really?" a sensual drawl came from behind Nero. "Well if I win, you have to do whatever I want you to."

"Like what?" Nero asked, only just managing to keep his voice steady.

"A few things spring to mind." Nero was rooted to the spot as he felt Dante's hot breath in his ear and shuddered in shocked pleasure as he felt a tongue descend on his throat. He took a determined step forward, using his Bringer to light the way as he scanned the room for his weapons. It was best if he just ignored what had just transpired, he told himself. Dante was just teasing him, right? Like someone like him would ever be interested in someone like Nero.

He found Red Queen and rested her across his shoulders, waiting for Dante who was taking his sweet time to find his weapons. Once they were fully equipped for battle they headed outside into the icy wind.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Dante taunted Nero as they faced off. "We both know I'm gonna win."

Nero snarled, charging forward with Red Queen with a violent swing. Luckily their eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness as the dull street lamps barely provided any illumination.

Dante sidestepped the attack and sliced towards Nero's side, who only narrowly avoided it with a roll. Once again he took a charge at Dante but jumped in the air at the last minute and instead began firing a steady stream of bullets from Blue Rose, a few of which made contact.

Dante jumped high into the air and then Air-Tricked...somewhere.

Nero felt a rising sense of panic as his eyes sought the elder devil hunter. He whirled around only to meet a wicked smirk and Rebellion coming his way in a swift slash. He deflected it with his Bringer, raising Red Queen to try and take advantage of the brief opening in Dante's defence.

White sheets of lightning lit the street with blinding flashes as Red Queen successfully bit into Dante's shoulder. The wound was not deep, but Nero still grinned in triumph and then delivered a swift punch to Dante's jaw, sending him flying.

Dante recovered quickly, regaining his feet and walking slowly, predatorily towards Nero. "Nice move, kid, you've improved," he commented, lifting Rebellion to rest across his broad shoulders. "In fact," he looked at his shoulder where blood was flowing in small rivulets only to be washed away by the rain, "when I win, maybe my first request will be to get you to get my coat fixed." He smiled wolfishly, a flash of white teeth in the dark.

Nero glared. "Dream on, old man."

Dante said nothing but sheathed Rebellion, instead pulling out Ebony and Ivory.

Nero's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't expected Dante to use his guns in this fight. He hurriedly sheathed Red Queen, knowing she would be little help against the twin pistols. Instead he drew Blue Rose from its holster on his thigh, just as Dante opened fire.

He dived low to the ground, executing a swift roll that soon had him on his feet again as he lined up a Charge Shot. If it didn't miss, it would inflict enough pain to give Dante something to think about.

He dodged and rolled to the best of his ability, but was soon riddled with irritating bullet wounds. He waited for his opportunity and THERE! he shot and was knocked backwards by the recoil.

Had he hit?

No. The telltale flash of light that accompanied a Charge Shot had veered a little too far left.

"Damn," Nero gritted his teeth, frustrated.

Dante was making his way over to Nero. "Hey kid, it's fucking freezing out here, can you just acknowledge me as winner so we can get our asses back inside and get some pizza?"

"You're kidding, right?" Nero yelled back.

Dante shrugged, "Worth a try."

He was right though. The rain had gotten heavier and was now icy; hail was probably next, Nero reflected. How dismal. It was time to wrap things up.

Dante, it seemed, was having similar thoughts and suddenly broke into a charge heading straight for Nero. His shock tactic worked; Nero, not expecting the sudden assault, faltered, his reflexes only just kicking in at the last minute. The delay meant Dante recovered faster, and soon commenced a barrage of swift cuts and slashes with Rebellion. None of these were intended to injure, but rather to drive Nero backwards and his back soon hit a wall.

He was trapped. Panicking, Nero lashed out clumsily with Red Queen, Dante's lazy parry sending her from his hand to clatter on the cement.

Now he was trapped AND unarmed. But not defenceless. Annoyed at the loss of Red Queen, Nero grabbed Rebellion in his Bringer and _twisted_, forcing Dante to release his grip.

Nero dropped the broadsword carelessly onto the ground and then flew at Dante with a punch, knocking him onto his back. Straddling him, Nero prepared to deliver a heavy punch to his face, an idle thought whispering that this position was rather familiar and rather _welcome_- only for Dante to catch his fist in a strong grip and rolling them so Nero was the one on his back. Dante smirked down at him, and Nero would have moved to try and roll them back again were he not suddenly aware of a hand that was slowly stroking its way down his side. He froze, thinking, 'is this happening what I think is happening?' The hand ghosted along his thigh causing his breath to hitch -

- only to pull out Blue Rose with a superfluous twirl and hold the barrel to Nero's head. He grinned mischievously. "I win."

"Goddamnit old man," Nero snarled, reaching up to push at Dante's shoulders. "Get off."

Dante didn't budge. "But you rather look like you're enjoying the attention, _Nero_..."

Nero gasped aloud at the way his name was said, Dante's voice a sultry purr as it shaped the two syllables. He would do anything, _anything_, to make Dante say his name like that again.

Nero's gasp did not go unnoticed by Dante. His smirk never wavered as he placed Blue Rose on the ground in favour of stroking Nero's cheek.

Nero's heart skipped a beat and he looked away, unable to maintain eye contact.

Dante leaned forward, the rain dripping from his hair and nose, to place a small nip on Nero's conveniently bared throat, following it up with a soft kiss.

Nero's head whipped back so fast it nearly collided with Dante's as he withdrew. Despite his blush he still managed to look furious.

"St-stop it, you pervert," he managed.

"Stop what?" Dante asked, voice full of mischief.

"Stop teasing me."

"_'Teasing _you?'"

Nero growled in frustration. "Quit turning what I say into a question! I know you don't mean anything when you... do things like that, so stop being such a fucking tease and get off me."

Dante cocked his head to the side in interest. "One thing you gotta know about me, kid, is that I usually finish what I start. Like... pizza for example!"

Nero groaned,"Trust you to bring pizza into this."

"Speaking of pizza," Dante mused. "I believe you owe me one."

"_What_?"

"Well if you won, we were gonna get Chinese food. Therefore it follows logically that if I win, I would get pizza. And since the condition of me winning was for you to do whatever I tell you, I say, you get to buy it."

Nero sighed, rubbing his temples. "Whatever. Just get off, okay?"

Dante got to his feet, his warm weight replaced by cold. He gallantly offered Nero a hand, who considered spurning it but before he could decide to do so, he'd already taken hold of it and allowed Dante to pull him to his feet.

Collecting their weapons they made their way back to Devil May Cry, realising how completely soaked with rain they were once they were under the dry roof.

Dante tried the light switch by the door and sighed with relief as it flickered on. "Power's back on." He looked over at Nero. "I think there's a portable heater in Trish's old room. I'll go take a look. You should get something dry on."

Nero could hear the wet squelches of his boots as he walked up the stairs. He shivered and decided a hot shower would be nice before changing clothes. He followed Dante upstairs and grabbed some warm clothes before entering the bathroom. Peeling his sodden clothes off him, he turned the shower on and waited until steam was rising from the water before getting in. As soon as the hot water hit his skin, he sighed with relief at the instant warmth that crept through his body.

Dante banged on the door. "Hey, kid, don't use up all the hot water okay?"

"Whatever," was Nero's noncommittal response. He would try not to though; the last time he had, Dante had sulked for at least a day or two.

Thinking of Dante reminded him of the way he had said his name earlier. Two simple syllables, but the way they were spoken had sent a jolt straight to his groin. Even now his cock twitched in memory. As it hardened he briefly entertained the notion of taking care of it but decided it would take too long, and besides he couldn't control his mouth at the best of times; Dante would probably hear him. With a regretful sigh he changed the tap to cold water.

Once he was out and dressed, Nero crept downstairs to see Dante setting up a battered little heater that had definitely seen better days.

"Bathroom's free," he offered.

"Thanks, kid. There's a dryer in the laundry if you wanna put your wet clothes in there."

Nero raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you have a dryer?"

Dante shrugged. "I think Trish maybe bought it, but I'm pretty sure there is one. Go check." With that he squelched back upstairs to the bathroom, eager to rid himself of his soaked clothes.

Nero finished plugging in the the heater, wincing at the immediate smell of dust burning as it turned on. He decided he would go investigate this dryer of Dante's. Poking around the laundry he huffed impatiently, "I knew I'd never seen one around. Although..." Lifting a pile of sheets Nero was shocked to discover there was a dryer after all.

Remembering he'd left his rain-sodden clothes in the bathroom, Nero figured he might as well order their pizzas. He was even kind enough to remember to ask for no olives for Dante.

Said devil hunter eventually made his way downstairs to find Nero as close to the heater as he could get without burning himself and had once again created a cocoon within his blanket. He looked adorable. And cold.

"Pizza's on its way," Nero stated.

Dante looked positively gleeful at the news. "Thanks, Nero," he said joyfully, swooping down to pull the shivering teenager - blanket and all - into his arms. Nero would have protested, but the renewed use of his name had left him feeling rather boneless. He rubbed at his nose bashfully. Besides, Dante _was_pleasantly warm.

"How come you're not cold?" Nero demanded, unconsciously leaning into Dante's warmth. He felt him shrug as well as the rumble of his voice in his chest as he replied "Demon blood or something, I don't know. Does your Bringer feel the cold?"

"No I guess it doesn't."

A knock at the door signified the arrival of their pizza. Dante leapt up to answer it, Nero following behind with the money. Closing the door as the delivery boy left, Nero turned around to see Dante wasting no time in opening the top box. His eyes widened as they took in the pizza contained. "No olives?"

"I thought you hated olives?" Nero replied, stung as he mistook Dante's surprise for displeasure.

"I do, but that's never stopped them before!" Dante laughed richly. "Typical that they actually listen to you."

Nero smiled despite himself at Dante's excitement over such a small thing.

Dante basically inhaled his pizza while Nero ate his at a more sedate pace. When they were finished, Nero cleared up the boxes – if it was up to Dante they'd just be left there overnight. Dante looked over at Nero calculatingly as he shivered with cold. "You know..." he drawled lazily "you'd be warmer if you slept in my bed tonight."

"What? That's not – no – what the fuck, old man?" Nero sputtered unintelligibly, blushing furiously.

"Well I mean you _could_ take the heater up to your room, but that would leave me all alone and cold in my bed all night...You wouldn't do that to me, would you, _Nero_?"

Nero shuddered imperceptibly with pleasure at the renewed use of his name, then remembered he was supposed to be angry at such a suggestion. "Yes. I would." He moved to turn the heater off to so he could take it with him to his room. Dante prowled over to where he was crouched and ran a light finger from the nape of Nero's neck down along his spine, causing him to freeze.

Nero whipped his head around and stood, eyes flashing. "What the _fuck?__"_

Dante said nothing but looked down meaningfully at Nero's pants. Nero followed his gaze and flushed scarlet once he realised what he was looking at.

"You don't seem _that_ opposed to the idea," Dante commented, grinning deviously.

Nero decided he was fed up with this teasing. It was time to call Dante's bluff. And if he wasn't bluffing? Well, would that really be so bad? The demon in Nero didn't think so.

Dante's eyes widened slightly as Nero took a step forward, meeting his eyes unflinchingly. "So what if I'm not?" He gave Dante a slight shove. "Put your money where your mouth is." With that, he closed the distance and kissed him. It started off slow, but Dante recovered swiftly, easily taking advantage of Nero's inexperience to dominate the kiss.

When they broke apart for air, Dante watched Nero closely, trying to gauge his true feelings about this. It was clear that he was attracted to him, but kids Nero's age did stuff they regret later all the time. Certainly Dante had at his age. He didn't want to be part of something that Nero would regret. As he looked at him, he saw the fire burning in his azure eyes. It was this fire that had caught his attention in the first place when they had first met.  
>Distracted, he was caught by surprise as Nero grabbed the back of his head and smashed their mouths together.<p>

Nero was running on pure instinct. If he stopped and thought about what he was doing he would inevitably panic and flee. As it was, his adventurous tongue was currently tracing the inside of Dante's mouth, trying to reach as much of it as he could. Dante's tongue found his, and they swirled around each other in a sensual waltz. Nero's hand was still in Dante's silvery hair and as the kiss deepened, his grip increasing until he was clutching at it as if to anchor himself. He was pressing himself flush against Dante's body, desperate for more contact

Dante decided that at this point he didn't care about what the consequences might be. Not with this fiery little minx all pressed against him like this. "If you want to stop, tell me," he murmured, nipping gently at his earlobe.

"Nngh, don't want you to stop," Nero replied breathlessly, gasping as his erection accidentally brushed Dante's thigh.

A response not missed by Dante. With a devilish wink, his hand dropped down to palm him through his pants, Nero bucking slightly into his hand. A wave of possessiveness that he would later attribute to his demonic blood – like humans didn't get possessive too – spurred him into licking up along Dante's neck and then biting down. Hard.

Dante hissed at the pain, but was more turned on by it than anything. "Shall we take this upstairs?" he asked smoothly.

Nero nodded and they practically sprinted up the stairs into Dante's room. Dante had only just enough time to turn the light on before Nero had pushed him back onto his bed and crawled on top of him for another burning kiss.

One of Dante's wandering hands crept up under many layers to explore the smooth warm skin underneath. Travelling up from Nero's waist it ghosted along his side until fingers darted up to cheekily pinch a nipple, Nero stiffening with a moan.

He impatiently rid himself of his jacket, shirt and undershirt - measures he had taken to try and stay warm and Dante's ice blue eyes took in the flawless pale skin with pleasure.

Flushing under Dante's scrutiny and shivering as he was assaulted by the cold air, Nero tugged pointedly at his clothes. Dante took the hint and shrugged out of his shirt. Nero, mesmerised by Dante's rippling muscles did not realise he was shamelessly ogling the elder hunter until Dante chuckled at his look of wonder.

Hesitantly, Nero reached out to touch him, running a shy finger down his chest. Dante let him take his time, it was better to be patient than do something that might intimidate. He really did want to mark that graceful neck of his though...

He beckoned. "C'mere." As Nero shifted closer, he moved him so he was straddling his waist. Nero placed a gentle kiss to Dante's shoulder where he had cut him earlier - the wound had healed almost instantly but even so...

Dante leaned over so he could map out Nero's neck with his tongue, tracing around until he reached his pulse point. Suckling gently, he increased the pressure as Nero began squirming beneath his ministrations. One arm was wrapped around his waist to hold him in place while another was braced against the bed to keep his own balance.

Dante released his throat, pleased to see the beginnings of a lovebite forming there. Nero backed up and lay on his back in a rare show of submission. Dante was an idiot at times but he trusted the old bastard. Besides he was confident he knew what he was doing.

Dante crept forward, looming over him like a predator over prey it has just caught and intends to play with. He leaned back and began undoing Nero's belt, glancing up to see if there was any sign of resistance. Nero looked nervous but not fearful and made no objection so he continued. Tearing off his pants in triumph, Dante made sure to admire Nero's legs, running teasing fingers along the inside of his thigh. Nero twitched in slight annoyance; who cared about his legs when there was another part of him that _really_wanted some attention?

Those crafty fingers crept up to the waistband of his boxers and as no objection was made, pulled them down. Nero was now completely naked and feeling utterly vulnerable beneath Dante's heated gaze. Dante's hand reached over and _finally _took his length in hand, giving it a few experimental pumps that had Nero writhing on the bed, gasping with pleasure. "You like that, Nero?" he purred.

"Y-yes," he managed, only to arch up from the bed as Dante replaced his hand with the velvety heat of his mouth. Holding Nero down with two firm hands on his hips to stop him from bucking, Dante gave his length a couple of long languorous licks along the side before taking the head into his mouth and sucking. Nero was red faced and panting as Dante gave the tip a few swirls with his tongue before taking as much of his cock into his mouth as he could and slowly inching down. At this point Nero was shuddering with need. If he'd known it was going to feel this good he would have jumped Dante sooner. _Much __sooner_, his brain confirmed hazily as Dante masterfully deepthroated him without warning.

His vision flashed white as he came in Dante's mouth, shuddering as his body was wracked by his orgasm. He lay still, panting in a daze as Dante laughed softly and wiped his mouth.

Once his brain was somewhat functional again, Nero sat up in alarm. "You _swallowed _it?" he asked, shocked. "I'm sorry, I should have warned you but then you did that _thing _with your throat and I wasn't expecting it and it just... happened. "

"That's alright, kid, I don't mind swallowing sometimes," Dante said with a laugh.

"But, I mean, can you do that? Is it... safe?"

Dante cracked up in hysterics at the worry on Nero's face. Once he'd composed himself enough to speak he said, "Yeah it's fine as long as the guy you're with doesn't have some kind of infection." He pretended to look worried, "You're not HIV positive or something are you?"

Nero looked scandalised, "I don't think so!"

Dante patted him comfortingly on the shoulder, "Don't worry, you're not. Demons don't get sick, remember?"

Nero looked relieved. "Oh yeah." He looked down embarrassedly at the bedcover as he considered his next question. "So, what does it... taste like?" he asked quietly.

Dante chuckled and drew him into a kiss, letting Nero taste himself. It was an odd taste, he reflected, but he found he didn't really mind it.

As the kiss heated up, Nero became braver, his hands wandering across the expanse of Dante's toned back. Dante could feel the claws of his Bringer delicately tracing an abstract pattern along his skin. His own hands were busy undoing his own pants and he had to shift to pull them all the way off. Without looking, he threw them somewhere, boxers soon following. Nero stared in awe at his proud erection. He really wanted to touch it but couldn't find the courage.

"Touch me, Nero," Dante prompted gently. Instead of using his human hand as Dante had expected, he reached forward with his Bringer and took hold of his length. The textured scales of his demonic arm would heighten Dante's pleasure (not that he was speaking from personal experience or anything!) Dante groaned as Nero began a slow, hesitant pace, speeding up as he grew in confidence. Eventually, Dante dropped a hand to his Bringer, easing him off. "I don't want to come just yet," he explained.

Nero bit his lip. "Would you... inside me?" he asked, blushing.

Dante smirked, pleased. "Sure thing."

There was a pause as Nero gazed up at him, uncertain as to how to proceed. Silently, Dante motioned with his finger that he was to roll over onto his stomach. He obeyed, twisting his neck to see what Dante would do next. He had eased himself off the bed and was rummaging through a nearby drawer before returning with a tube of something.

"What's that for?" Nero asked nervously, hating feeling so clueless.

"Lube. It makes you slippery so it doesn't hurt as much. Don't worry; I'll go easy on you," Dante reassured him as his eyes widened at the mention of pain.

Dante's words only served to aggravate Nero as he felt he was patronising him. "Did you or did you not just fight me outside?" Nero hissed, sitting up to face the elder devil hunter.

Dante looked at him, surprised. "I did," he affirmed.

"Then you know I'm not made of fucking glass! I don't _want_ you to go easy on me!"

Now Dante realised the unintentional insult of his words.

"Alright then, kid," he grinned provocatively. "I won't."

"And don't call me 'kid!'"

"Babe, then."

"Ugh, no just shut up!" Nero's fists were clenched and his eyes were flashing in fury.

Dante _loved _seeing Nero angry. Apart from being downright entertaining, the way his blue eyes burned like a wildcat's was a major turn-on.

He effortlessly intercepted the incoming blow with the palm of his hand, grasping Nero's fist and using it to pull him towards him for a kiss. Nero squirmed in his arms, his Devil Bringer's claws raking down his back. Dante hissed into the kiss, his back arching slightly with pleasurable pain even as the wounds closed. To reinforce his annoyance, Nero allowed Dante's tongue into his mouth only to bite it. Hard. Enough that he soon tasted Dante's blood as he swallowed.

Dante pulled back, smirking darkly. "Oh you are going to get it, _Nero_," he promised, his voice a velvet purr that had Nero's whole body aching with lust.

Nero gasped as he was suddenly flipped onto his stomach, feeling the bed dip as Dante settled behind him. He watched as Dante opened the tube and lubricated his fingers. As he leaned forward, Nero couldn't suppress a slight shiver of anticipation.

"Hold still," Dante murmured. Nero nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt the chill of the lube. "S'cold," he muttered.

Dante snickered quietly, inserting the first finger and waiting for Nero to adjust. It felt _weird_. Not painful exactly, but uncomfortable. Nero hoped it was going to get better.

Dante slowly inserted the next finger, watching carefully for any sign of pain or discomfort from the prone figure in front of him. Waiting for a while again, he slid in a third and once there was more ease of movement he carefully flexed and curled the fingers, testing the space he'd made. He knew at once he'd found Nero's prostate because the part-devil suddenly shuddered, arching his body and pushing back on his fingers. Dante indulged him, stroking the spot, then carefully withdrew the digits. Nero moaned in disappointment at the sudden feeling of loss.

Dante swiftly lubricated his erection then positioned himself at Nero's entrance and slowly eased the head in. Nero, impatient with this slow, cautious pace, pushed back sharply and impaled himself to the hilt. "FUCK!" he practically screeched, Dante groaning in surprised pleasure. "Shit, you're tight," he hissed. Breathing heavily, Nero lay very still, trying to overcome the pain that came with being filled so suddenly.

"Are you okay?" Dante asked, concerned.

"Yeah I just - shit you're big," Nero replied, gasping.

"That's what she said," Dante commented smugly.

Nero looked around to glare at him. "Is this really the time for 'that's what she said' jokes?" he asked crossly.

"Kid, it's always time for those jokes!"

"Bastard old man," Nero muttered to himself, Dante rocking his hips in reply. Thankfully Nero's body had adjusted to the new intrusion but he still gasped at the sensation.

"I'm going to pull out, okay?" Dante warned and before Nero could react he was out.

"Why?" Nero asked, his face a mixture of curiosity, frustration and hunger.

"I want to see you," Dante responded. "Roll over."

Flushing, Nero obeyed, rolling onto his back.

"This position's easier anyway," Dante explained matter-of-factly as he settled Nero's legs on his shoulders. He swooped down for a quick kiss that ended in a nip of his bottom lip and then carefully slid himself back in to the hilt. Once they both settled, he started a deep steady pace, once again seeking his prostate.

Nero saw stars as his body was wracked with unexpected pleasure. So it _does _get better, he thought to himself, moaning wantonly as his sweet spot was hit again and again. "Faster," he gasped huskily. He was obliged, his whole body rocking with each thrust.

Eventually, Dante could feel himself getting close. Wrapping his fingers around Nero's shaft he began pumping it in time to his thrusts.

Nero couldn't think, he was so overcome with need. He felt totally overwhelmed, receiving such pleasure from two different locations that he couldn't decide which to focus on, or indeed focus at all. He could feel himself building up to something and as it seemed it couldn't get any higher, Dante's rhythm began to falter. "I'm going to come," Dante warned in a low rumble.

Nero was past comprehending words at this point but he did know that they were both about to reach their climax so he nodded, then gasped and arched into a seemingly impossible angle as he came.

Dante soon followed, collapsing onto Nero's chest as he fought to regain his breath. They lay there in the afterglow, bodies shaking as they recovered from their high. Eventually, Dante pulled himself up, sliding out from Nero to grab a convenient towel from where he'd thrown it after his shower. He offered it to Nero and watched as he began toweling himself off.

"What a fucking mess," Nero commented bluntly, surprising a laugh from Dante.

"Yeah, we're both going to need another shower," Dante replied, raising a lecherous eyebrow. "Let's take one together!"

Nero rubbed his nose bashfully; a habit Dante never failed to find utterly adorable, and averted his eyes. "I guess there isn't enough hot water left for two showers..." he mused, unable to stop a self conscious grin from spreading across his face.

Dante practically leapt up, dragging Nero up behind him with a surprised yelp and swiftly stripping the bed of its soiled bedclothes. He then dashed to the shower, Nero pulled behind him. He was going to wash Nero's hair with his brand new 'Strawberry Sundae' shampoo and then he would be a combination of two of Dante's favourite things; Nero himself and his favorite dessert.

With this 'devious' plot in mind, he pulled Nero into the shower with him and then turned eyes on him that were so gleeful they were bordering on insane.

"What perverted thing are you thinking of now, old man?" Nero asked warily as he turned on the water.

"THIS!" Dante proclaimed in triumph, producing the shampoo from the shower rack.

Nero stifled a laugh on seeing the pink packaging. "Dante, you realise that's women's shampoo right?"

Dante snorted, "So what? You can't assign a gender to good taste, kid!"

Nero begged to differ but as he just finished cleaning any evidence of their previous activity from himself, Dante seized the opportunity to pull him close and rub a sizeable amount of shampoo into his white hair. Nero struggled but was wary of slipping and so made little effort to free himself. Instead he stood still and allowed Dante to wash his hair for him with an air of long suffering.

When he had finished, Dante smirked at him. "Now you smell delicious, kid," he commented, nuzzling into the juncture between his neck and his collarbone. He licked a slow, lingering trail up to the previous lovebite, then worked on creating another to the left of it. Nero moaned, fisting a hand in Dante's hair as he was backed up against the wall.

"Hey Dante," he said suddenly.

"Mm?" Dante's tongue was now tracing Nero's ear.

"What does this _mean_?"

Dante stilled all movement and pushed back to look at Nero fully. "What does what mean?" he asked evenly, sounding guarded.

"This! I mean is this just a one-time thing or-"

"What do you want it to mean?" Dante asked finally.

"I... don't want this just to be it," he answered carefully. "I've liked you for a long time, Dante..." he looked down embarrassedly.

Dante sighed. "I don't normally do relationships," he began, Nero's heart sinking in response. "But," he continued, "I'll make an exception for you." He flashed a stunning smile.

Nero didn't believe his ears. Was this really happening? Taking a tentative step forward, he threw his arms around Dante's neck, feeling strong arms encircle him in response. They stood like that in silence as the hot water ran down their bodies, feeling immense affection for the other.

_Affection_, Dante reassured himself. Not love. Dante didn't _do _love. And yet... If this wasn't love it was sure as hell as close to it as he'd ever been before.

He thought about the joy he felt when he saw the younger hunter each morning, hidden carefully behind a taunting barb.

He thought about the protectiveness that bubbled up inside him sometimes during missions when it seemed Nero was in trouble. It was different when it was Dante himself Nero was facing. Dante had almost perfect control of himself and his abilities and trusted himself not to overdo it to the point that he'd ever badly injure Nero.

He realised that if he were ever to lose Nero he would be distraught. The very thought of it had Dante's heart seizing up in fright.

Very few things frightened Dante. It seemed losing Nero was one of them. The fact that this frightened him so much frightened him even more.

Love?

What is love?

Aren't you supposed to be sure about that kind of shit?

Dante heaved a mental sigh. "Kid..." he started, swallowing nervously and pushing him at arms' length. "Nero, I... I think I love you."

Nero stared at him in shock. Never in a thousand years could he have expected those words to escape Dante's lips. As Dante began to fidget self consciously, Nero realised he'd been gaping silently for some time.

"I-I love you too, Dante," he stammered, blushing and rubbing his nose. Dante smiled fondly at the action and pulled him into another rib-crushing embrace.

Just then, they were suddenly sprayed in ice cold water as the hot water ran out.

"Fuck that's cold," Dante cursed, turning off the tap. They clambered out of the shower, shivering only to find they'd forgotten to bring towels into the bathroom.

They practically sprinted to where they kept the towels, wrapping themselves warmly in the thick dry cotton.

As they dressed, Dante eyed Nero speculatively. Grabbing his towel, he twirled it into a rope and whipped Nero across the arse with it.

Nero jumped with an undignified yelp, then turned around, eyes promising bloody murder. Grabbing his own towel, he mimicked the attack, only to have Dante dance out of reach.

Growling in frustration, he chased a cackling Dante all over Devil May Cry until they were both thoroughly hot and bothered. Finally he managed to corner his prey. Twirling his towel threateningly in one hand, he slowly moved forward, a menacing glint in his eyes.

"Mercy?" Dante tried, only to have a manic Nero pounce on him, whipping away with all the force he could muster. Once he decided Dante had been thoroughly chastised, he dropped the towel and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt to pull him into a searingly forceful kiss.

"I really do love you," Dante said in wonderment once they'd pulled apart for air.

"Don't sound so surprised," Nero replied, smiling disarmingly. "I'm very loveable! Unlike you..."

Dante kissed him, bruisingly at first, then gently. "You love me anyway," he replied with a self-assured smirk.

Nero smiled softly as they slid to the floor. Curling up against Dante, he rested his head on his chest where he could hear his soothingly steady heartbeat.

They stayed there awhile, until Nero started shivering again. His hair was still dripping wet (and smelling fantastic Dante would have you know) and while he couldn't actually catch a cold it was still an unpleasant sensation.

Dante reached over and grabbed Nero's discarded towel, drying his hair with it before he could protest.

Nero glared at him from beneath the towel, his hair all sticking up at odd angles. He looked about as threatening as a kitten.

Well, a kitten with a deadly demonic arm anyway.

Pulling the towel from his head, Nero threw it into Dante's face and then fled, laughing freely.

Dante smiled to see the usually angsty teen so carefree. Pushing himself up into a standing position, he took off in pursuit. Once he'd caught up to Nero he tackled him to the ground, resulting in a wrestling match that last several minutes as Nero refused to yield and Dante was honestly just relishing the feel of Nero's body all over his.

Finally Dante grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the floor, sitting astride him to keep him there.

Nero groaned as Dante rocked his hips teasingly, glaring through half-lidded eyes. "Bastard," he muttered, turning his head to the side in a show of reluctant submission.

Dante happily seized the opportunity to place a gentle kiss to his pulse point. "You love it," he murmured. He eased himself off, then pulled Nero to his feet behind him. Finding clean bedclothes in the cupboard, he tossed the old ones into the laundry to deal with later and then carried the clean ones up into his bedroom.

Together he and Nero remade the bed, Nero struggling to pull the fitted sheet over his corner of the mattress. Dante laughed at his attempts, receiving a well aimed pillow to the face in return.

"You'll sleep in here right?" he asked once he'd sobered, looking hopeful.

Nero's heart clenched to see the brash older man seem so...vulnerable. Usually he would have considered teasing him with a blunt refusal but this time he just smiled softly and stripped, sliding into the newly made bed and taking pleasure in the feeling of fresh sheets.

Dante turned off the light before joining him, Nero hesitantly allowing him to pull him close so they were spooning.

It wasn't long until they had both dozed off into sleep, secure in each other's arms.

The next morning, there was a great loud banging at the door. The two devil hunters were so out of it, however that they didn't even stir. A female voice screamed several threats and expletives before kicking the door off its hinges and storming into Devil May Cry.

Dante's devil senses kicked in as soon as his territory was breached. Even his devil side was susceptible to sleepiness however, and so all it really did was wake him up. He was blinking blearily as he heard the all-too-familiar sound of boots stomping up the stairs. He rubbed his eyes in annoyance, the movement disturbing the sleeping figure next to him.

Nero blinked tiredly and yawned. Stretching like a cat, he slowly sat up, then nearly fell out of bed in shock as the bedroom door was wrenched open by a furious Lady.

"DANTE, YOU BASTARD!" she yelled, completely ignoring Nero as she stormed over to shake the object of her ire. "YOU'VE MISSED ABOUT 4 PHONE CALLS TODAY! WHY AREN'T YOU OUT OF BED?"

"What time is it?" Dante asked through a yawn.

"IT'S 11 O'CLOCK! TIME IS MONEY, YOU LAZY PRICK!"

Nero was watching this unfold with no small amount of amusement until Lady turned her mismatched eyes on him. "And _you!_ Kept him up all night, did you?" She seemed about to begin another tirade before an elegant hand laid itself on her shoulder.

"Give it a rest, Lady, they're awake at least," Trish stated, removing her hand, eyes assessing Dante and Nero's semi-naked state shrewdly but without surprise.

Nero flushed under her gaze but Dante took it in his stride. "We'd _love _to give you ladies a show," he began, "but I really was enjoying my sleep and besides, voyeurism is for the desperate!"

Trish's mouth quirked in silent amusement but Lady's rage seemed to increase with every passing second.

Before she could say anything, Dante asked "So why are you girls here anyway? Surely you have better things to do than be my own personal alarm clock, as flattering as that sounds?"

Lady took a deep breath. "As I said," she began in a voice of dangerous calm, "you missed quite a few well paying missions this morning that you really should've taken, considering your current financial state. Of debt," she spat, just in case he wasn't sure exactly what she was referring to.

Dante's gaze moved to Trish. "And you?"

She shrugged. "I was bored," she explained simply.

"So you gonna get up now or do I have to drag you out myself?" Lady asked, voice full of threat.

"Alright, alright, just get out so we can dress," Dante said, groaning as he crawled out of bed.

Satisfied, Lady turned on her heel, Trish smiling knowingly at Nero before following.

"Fucking harpy," Dante muttered as he pulled on pants. "So you wanna come along?"

Nero smirked. "Well someone has to protect your ass," he replied arrogantly as he scanned the room for his clothes. Before he could blink he found himself slammed onto his back on the bed, Dante hovering predatorily above him. "Pretty sure I've done just fine protecting it before," he whispered heatedly.

Nero scowled up at him, trying to formulate a witty comeback, only to glance over at the door as it shook with the force of an angry kick.

"How has she _not_ murdered you in your sleep?" Nero asked quietly, nodding at the door.

Dante laughed softly. "She's only human." Then he swallowed nervously. "Don't tell her I said that!"

They hurriedly dressed and brushed their teeth, etc.

After managing to negotiate the time to eat breakfast ("Maybe you should have thought about that before you SLEPT THROUGH IT!") they strapped on their weapons and strode out the door to tackle the first of many missions Lady had so kindly and willingly collected for them.

"To the Devil-mobile!" Dante announced.

Nero shook his head in disgust. "My god, you are _so __lame.__"_

Dante grinned, pecking him on the nose. Predictably, Nero rubbed at it bashfully, colour rising with embarrassment.

"Let's go, old man. I understand you have a debt to pay off?" he reminded him.

Dante sighed heavily, "I don't think I'm ever going to fully pay it off," he replied sorrowfully.

"Well at least look like you're trying! Come on..." he pulled him towards the car, "it's cold out here."

And so off they went and had many merry adventures with plenty of romantic slaughter, bloodthirsty kisses and terrible humour. Or something like that.

THE END.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry about the abrupt ending. This fic just seemed to keep dragging on and I was really struggling to wrap it up.

I'm sorry if I made Lady too agro, I was having far too much fun with caps lock turned on ^_^;;

Also sorry if it's too cutesy for your tastes, I don't even know what to make of it myself haha.

I've read over this _a lot_ and I think I fixed any mistakes but if you see any, please tell me! I'm a perfectionist XD

Wow, didn't realise I was apologising so much! I get self-conscious about potential problems :S

Special thanks to LhethalRhampage for the help and encouragement C: (that's right, stole your smiley face, deal with it)

Thanks also go to _you_, dear reader, for reading this whole thing. Thank you so much :D


End file.
